


Пойдем со мной (к звездам)

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [39]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Сэм Винчестер, оторванный от времени, сталкивается на своем пороге с Джимом Кирком, заманивающим его к звездам.





	Пойдем со мной (к звездам)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come With Me (to the stars)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695237) by [Storyshark2005](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyshark2005/pseuds/Storyshark2005). 



> Хэдканон автора: Дин становится бессмертным после глупой смерти Сэма и заводит отношения со Споком; потом он идет на сделку с каким-то языческим богом, и Сэм возвращается, не привязанный ни к месту, ни ко времени. События происходят до начала пятилетней миссии.

Январь, 2260 год  
Сан-Франциско, Калифорния  
  


***

  
  
Пойдем со мной.  
  
— Что? О чем ты вообще? — Сэм не уверен, что расслышал правильно. Сейчас два часа ночи, и он еще не до конца проснулся. Погода стоит странная для Сан-Франциско — ниже нуля, небо тяжелое и готовое вот-вот разразиться снегом. Джим пахнет кожей и мотоциклом.  
  
— Пойдем со мной. На «Энтерпрайз.  
  
— Миссия? — голос его под конец стихает, как у мертвеца. Спиной Сэм чувствует тепло, морозный воздух скользит между его ног, и он глупо, эгоистично думает о том, как напрасно работает отопление. Контроль окружающей среды. Плевать.  
  
— Да, Сэм, — Джим с надеждой смотрит на него круглыми глазами и ждет.  
  
— Чт... Джим, подумай сам. Что я буду делать на космическом корабле пять лет? Я же не могу просто тусить там и быть твоим парнем. Я не сделаю этого.  
  
— Задавай вопросы. Ищи ответы, Сэм, там так много всего, что просто нельзя оставаться здесь с... с этой вселенной, я не знаю, со звездами. Да ради бога, пойдем со мной к звездам, Сэм! Ты мне нужен там. Рядом со мной.  
  
И даже для самого Сэма собственный ответ звучит неубедительно:  
  
— Не нужен.  
  
— Нужен.  
  
— У тебя будет Спок.  
  
Выражение лица Джима не меняется. Он думал об этом, правда думал.  
  
Сэм продолжает:  
  
— У тебя будет Спок, но у него будет Дин, и у Дина будет он, а у нас с тобой будут только половинки друг друга, Джим. Мы не можем... Мы должны прекратить быть бывшими друг друга, — последние слова он произносит шепотом. Думая об этом, он чувствует страх.  
  
Джим тяжело сглатывает, смотря вниз.  
  
— Для меня все иначе. Может, с первого взгляда и не видно. Но ты не такой. Для меня.  
  
Сэм прикусывает губу и смотрит на звезды.  
  
— Не знаю. Я не верю тебе.  
  
— Позволь мне доказать, — голос Джима заставляет Сэма снова смотреть на него. — Ты можешь делать что тебе угодно, ты чертовски умен, ты можешь выбрать любое занятие, Сэм. Исследовать космос, изучать новые языки пришельцев, да черт возьми, нам может понадобиться и хороший юрист!  
  
Он улыбается, но улыбка эта — отчаянная.  
  
Сэм медлит.  
  
— Слушай. Я хочу. Но там Дин и Спок... Мне просто нужно перестать преследовать его повсюду и жить собственной жизнью.  
  
Джиму кажется, что под ногами разверзается земля. Он теряет Сэма.  
  
— Вселенная большая, Сэм.  
  
Сэм неискренне улыбается.  
  
— А корабль-то маленький, Джим.  
  
— Сэм, пожалуйста, — Джим произносит его имя так, как когда-то произносил Дин, если Сэм собирался сделать какую-то глупость вроде собирания вещей и уматывания на автобусе в Калифорнию, в Стэнфорд.  
  
Сэм слегка качает головой.  
  
— Напиши мне. Ладно?  
  
Сэм смотрит на то, как напрягается лицо Джима, и опускает взгляд прежде, чем тот меняется в лице. И видит, как на нежной шее Джима появляются мурашки. Будто от мороза.  
  
А потом слышится долгий выдох, и легкий пар изо рта вырывается в морозную ночь.  
  
— Я могу остаться на ночь?  
  
— Конечно, — слова отдаются болью в груди, — проходи.  
  
Джим кивает. Он не поднимает взгляда, не встречается с Сэмом глазами. Сэм ерошит его волосы, холодные, мягкие и немного влажные.  
  
Джим смотрит на него:  
  
— Ты не... Ты не бывший.  
  
Сэму холодно, а в груди болит, и он явно не в том месте и не в том времени. В голове пульсирует, а Джим выглядит таким красивым.  
  
— Просто входи уже. На улице-то холодно.  
  
Джим заходит, принося с собой запах морозной свежести, шампуня и моторного масла.  
  
Так пахнет дом.


End file.
